


Taming

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty one-shot. Aizen decides to train Grimmjow to be a better minion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming

"Are you listening, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, sitting in his chair, legs crossed casually.

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow answered. His eyes narrowed. He'd known what he was in for when he was summoned, but he still hated being admonished like some child. There were times when he resented the shinigami, doling out punishments for the failure of his minions when he rarely stepped beyond his stronghold, sending arrancar out to do his bidding. If the man thought it was so easy, he should try it himself some time. Grimmjow watched Aizen grasp his teacup from a nearby table, taking a long sip from it. Grimmjow's eyes then landed upon Gin, who stood a distance away, gazing at Aizen expectantly.

"You just can't seem to obey me, can you?" Aizen said in a disappointed voice. He set the teacup back on its saucer before turning to regard the hollow again. "You're always setting off on your own, and you still end up unable to accomplish anything meaningful."

Grimmjow grinded his teeth lest he let loose words that would put him into deeper trouble than he was already in. Aizen took in the arrancar's tense stance, canting his head to one side. "There's still so much animal in you, isn't there? It makes you unpredictable. Tousen worries about you becoming a liability to us, and I tend to listen to him in such matters." Aizen paused, enjoying the hollow's poorly disguised worry before continuing. "However, animals can be trained."

Aizen rose abruptly from his seat, stalking toward the arrancar who watched him warily. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow noticed that Gin seemed more amused than usual. Suddenly, Grimmjow gasped, feeling the crushing power of Aizen's spiritual strength. He fell to his knees, trying to brace himself against the weight of it.

"One of the laws of the wild is that an animal yields to the stronger creature," Aizen told him as he approached, removing something from his pocket. "I think it's always been fairly clear who the stronger of us is."

As he kneeled with his head bowed, Grimmjow soon felt something fastened around his neck. Realizing what it was, he growled, raising his hands to finger the collar. He couldn't find any sort of buckle or clasp. In desperation, the hollow tugged at it. No matter how hard he tried, the arrancar was unable to remove it. "You can't treat me like this!" he shouted angrily. He was nobody's pet, not Aizen's or anyone else's.

Aizen grabbed a fist full of teal hair, wrenching Grimmjow's head backward by it to stare down into his face, still wearing a faint smile. There was a dangerous edge to his voice. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be crawling around on all fours. I made you what you are now. You couldn't have achieved it without me."

Aizen let go, turning his back on the hollow to reclaim his chair. Once seated, he gazed at the hollow in amusement. For all the arrancar's posturing, he had little power against the shinigami. The arrancar was held in a submissive position so easily by the stronger man, and he knew it. Aizen smirked at the heated look on Grimmjow's face. Placing an elbow on the armrest, he leaned his cheek against his hand, considering.

"Actually, I think you might look rather good on all fours," Aizen remarked. His smile broadened. "A good master doesn't just train an animal with negative reinforcement alone." He turned, grasping the saucer from beneath the teacup on the table to place at his feet. Grimmjow watched the man pick up a small bottle of milk, pouring the white liquid into the saucer on the floor. "A treat for you if you can crawl to me properly," he explained. Aizen looked up, meeting Grimmjow's eyes that were darkening in anger. He relaxed against the high backed chair, waiting.

Grimmjow glared at the shinigami before glancing at Gin, who made a stifled sound of laughter from where he stood leaning against the wall. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. If Aizen thought that he'd humiliate himself like this in front of him and his shinigami friend, he was horribly mistaken.

Aizen sighed, giving Grimmjow an annoyed look before letting the weight of his spiritual power increase. He watched Grimmjow shiver as he groaned in pain, pushed from a kneeling position to one of all fours beneath the shinigami's spiritual strength. It was all Grimmjow could do to keep from being pushed face down onto the cool floor.

"Things will turn out much better for you when you decide to obey me, Grimmjow," Aizen remarked. His voice held a note of warning. "I'm being very generous toward you when there are many who would want to take your place."

Grimmjow cursed under his breath, well aware that the shinigami could make good on his threat. Managing to raise his head, Grimmjow slowly crawled forward, his face heating in shame. He didn't look at Aizen's face, not wanting to see the satisfied smirk etched onto his features. When he'd made it nearer to the seated shinigami, the spiritual pressure began to lift. Pausing before the saucer, Grimmjow could feel Aizen's eyes on him as he leaned downward to lap at the milk the shinigami had poured into it.

Smiling, Aizen took in the scene of the proud and unruly hollow bending low to lap at the milk like a housecat. The shinigami gazed at the arrancar's face that was flushed in angry embarrassment. He watched the way Grimmjow's pink tongue lapped rhythmically at the milk in the saucer with interest until he'd drained it.

"I knew you could behave if you want to," Aizen remarked, reaching down to grasp the collar, pulling Grimmjow into a kneeling position between his thighs by it. "It just takes the right incentive." He gazed into stormy eyes as he wiped a stray droplet of milk at the corner of the hollow's mouth away with his thumb.

Grimmjow felt uneasy as he noticed the hungry way Aizen seemed to gaze at him. The shinigami spoke to him in a murmuring voice, giving the hollow a sly look. "I'm sure that mouth of yours is good for more than spewing insolent words."

When the arrancar saw how one of the shinigami's hands moved to unfasten his pants, he tried to pull away, pushing at the man's thighs. "Hey, what's with you? I'm not into guys!"

Aizen gave him a disapproving look, grabbing his wrists and wrenching the hollow's arms behind his back by them. "We won't be having any of that."

Grimmjow felt the shinigami's power wash over him, making him feel weak. It was all he could do to keep from falling face first into the man's lap. He felt Aizen tear the black fabric from around his waist to bind his hands behind his back with it. Aizen gave the bonds a tug to test them, before leaning back in his seat again, pulling Grimmjow forward by the collar with one hand, using his other to free his erection. "I might be tempted to forgive your outburst if you please me. If not…"

His eyes downcast, Grimmjow glared at the erection jutting toward his face. He gave a defeated sigh. There wasn't much he could do to get out of this. He didn't want to know what would happen to him were he to refuse. So he leaned forward to lap at the crown of it experimentally. Aizen would have none of this reluctance. Cupping the back of his head, he pulled the hollow forward onto his erection. The surprised arrancar nearly choked as he found the head of it tickling the back of his throat before Aizen allowed him to pull backwards.

Aizen guided the hollow's movements with a hand at the nape of his neck, enjoying the sight of his erection disappearing past Grimmjow's lips. "Ah, you can be a little more enthusiastic about it, can't you? Use your tongue more," he instructed. Not meeting his eyes, Grimmjow tried to comply, his face flushed in shame.

The shinigami urged the hollow to quicken his movements, beginning to thrust up into his mouth in search of more sensation. The arrancar listened to the shinigami's deep breathing as he worked, just trying to get through with it. There was a moment when Grimmjow feared that Aizen was going to come in his mouth. He was relieved when the shinigami pulled him away from his erection. The smirk on the man's face told him that he wouldn't be for long.

Aizen rose from his seat, pushing Grimmjow against the floor on his back before rolling him over onto his belly. He pulled the hollow's hakama down out of the way, exposing his rear to the air. "Very nice," the shinigami remarked. "Maybe I'll get you some clothing that shows this part of you off a little better." He gave a taut cheek a squeeze, earning a grunt from the arrancar.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow felt fingers slick with some substance prodding his entrance. He squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. His protests went largely ignored by Aizen, who pressed the fingers deeper inside of him.

The shinigami pulled away after a few moments to move behind him, positioning the arrancar so that he was on his knees with his upper body resting on the floor. He chuckled as he noticed the state that Grimmjow was in as he resumed fingering him.

"For someone who claims to not like men, you certainly are hard for me," Aizen remarked, humor in his voice.

Grimmjow tried to turn slightly to look at the shinigami. "I don't!" he insisted. "I-it's whatever you're doing," he managed to say between groans. The way that the shinigami was moving his fingers inside of him made shivers run down his spine. He didn't want to enjoy the way that the shinigami was treating him, but his body seemed to have other ideas.

After a few moments, Aizen removed his fingers from the hollow, Grimmjow breathing a sigh of relief. His reprieve was short-lived since the shinigami soon began to press something thicker than his fingers against his entrance. Grimmjow groaned, twisting but unable to move very far under the weight of the man's spiritual power.

"You'd enjoy this much more if you'd just relax," Aizen told him before pushing forward again, slowly sinking inside the hollow without giving him much time to adjust. Grimmjow groaned at the sensation of being filled so quickly, stretching uncomfortably.

Once Aizen was inside to the hilt, he took a few moments to savor the tightness of Grimmjow's passage as it twitched around him. Grasping the hollow's hips firmly, Aizen pulled out only to sink deeply inside again, moving his hips in a languid motion.

Grimmjow panted, his eyes tightly shut as he felt the shinigami move within him. He groaned as the other man picked up the pace of his movements. The burning discomfort that Grimmjow had first felt was beginning to change into something oddly pleasant, which horrified the arrancar to no end. What was happening to him was so perverse and yet he was enjoying it on some level. A change in the angle of penetration had the arrancar making a choked sound before crying out as the shinigami pushed rhythmically against something within him that made him see stars.

Aizen panted, a faint smile on his face as he took in Grimmjow's flushed skin and vocalizations. "I told you. It's rather nice now, yes?" Grimmjow's only answer was a groan as the shinigami continued to move inside him.

Before long, Grimmjow noticed a shadow looming over him. Turning his eyes upward, he realized that it was Gin. He'd almost forgotten that the other shinigami had been watching the whole time. But he was assured of his presence now as the shinigami pushed his erection past his lips. Gin moaned, using short rutting strokes to pump his erection into the hollow's mouth.

Grimmjow shifted on the cool floor, held between the two shinigami seeking their pleasure from his body. He groaned around Gin's erection due to Aizen's thrusts, making the pale haired shinigami shiver. His own erection hung neglected between his legs, bobbing as his body was pushed to and fro by the men's movements. Until Aizen reached around his body to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

Aizen chuckled as he heard the negating sound Grimmjow managed to get out around his mouthful. "Come now, Grimmjow. There's no sense in continuing to pretend that you're not enjoying our attention. This," he said, giving his erection a firm squeeze, "proves otherwise."

Grimmjow groaned as Aizen pushed raggedly inside of him. The dual sensations were too much for him. With a muffled cry, he spilled over Aizen's hand onto the floor. The dark-haired shinigami was pushed over the edge by the passage clenching around him. He emptied himself deep within Grimmjow after a few more rough thrusts. He sighed, pulling out of the arrancar's entrance. As his chest heaved, Aizen watched with interest as Gin threw back his head with a soft cry, shooting against the back of Grimmjow's throat as the hollow made a displeased face. He had to swallow so as not to be choked by it. A small amount of Gin's essence trickled out of the hollow's mouth as the man pulled out. Grimmjow coughed slightly as he took labored breaths.

The arrancar laid on the floor, spent and sweaty, his eyes gazing absently before him. He shifted so that he lay on his side, wincing at the soreness in his muscles and places he never thought he'd feel pain. He shuddered as Aizen laid a hand on his back to stroke skin slick with perspiration.

"I think I can overlook your previous transgressions," the shinigami told him. "Your ability to fight doesn't seem to be your only use to me."

Wanting to shake off the shinigami's petting hand, Grimmjow tried to catch his breath, feeling too weak to offer any sort of protest. In a daze he listened as Aizen told him he'd continue to wear the collar as a reminder of who he belonged to.

End


End file.
